Politics
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: There was business, and there was politics, and one man is caught in the mist of a battle that is about to begin.


****Warning: this story contain spoilers of which I do not own for 12/19 and 12/26. If you wish to wait for those episodes of Impact Wrestling, please click away now. If you don't wanna wait please proceed****

**Oh by the way, this story below does _not _express my feelings towards Dixie Carter. I think she's a woman who is trying to succeed in a man-dominated profession. If anything, I think she needs a few lessons on how to run a wrestling company, cause I'll be the first to admit, TNA is slowly dying and I don't want to see it end. I do not wish to see her get beat up or anything that comes out of this story. Nor do I ever think that she is "power hungry" like her character portrays on tv and in this story herein.**

This was the day no one would forget...the day that truly drew the battle lines for WWE and TNA.

It all started when a brother and sister walked into the building and stepped outside of Dixie Carter's office. The brother, Jeff, had a meeting with the boss, trying to negotiate a contract with her. The sister, Jessica, was getting impatient, for she had an autograph signing and she had to tag along with Jeff because his meeting was on the way to the signing.

"Do I have to be here?" Jessica complained bitterly, black tresses falling around her sapphire eyes as they rolled.

Jeff patted her shoulder. "I have a meeting with Dixie it shouldn't be long."

"Okay hurry up. I have a signing in an hour."

"Okay." Jeff turned towards the door and opened it, leaving being an impatient Jessica.

* * *

"Do you understand, Jeff?" Dixie said slipping the contract into the younger Hardy's hands.

"So, you want me to sign this contract?" Jeff asked curiously, emerald eyes scanning the packet for any changes to it. Dixie nodded, a little evil glint in her eyes that made Jeff want to look at his contract a little more closely.

"Can I look at it?" he asked hesitantly, fearing that something was amiss.

"Sure," Dixie said a little too forcefully. _Why doesn't he just sign the dang contract already. I need a champion for my taste._

Jeff flipped through the contract, finding things that sounded all too familiar to him. _Payrise? _That sounded like something that he was offered before he...

He shook his head. "Um, I'm not too sure about this. This looks way too familiar to what Hogan signed me to right before I joined Immortal. I don't think I can do it again."

Dixie put on a faux appalled look. "I promise you it's nothing like that Jeff."

Jeff continued to look farther, a frown crossing his face. "Then why does it say you would own me if I did?"

Dixie was getting annoyed. _What's with the 20 questions? Sign the contract. _"Will you just sign please?"

He shook his head. "I can't Dixie. I can't do that to my fans again. I would hope you'd understand." He saw a flash of anger come across Dixie's eyes. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

Jeff got up and headed towards the door. "Thank you. Now, I have to drop Jessica off at a signing then I'll be back to do the match." Dixie nodded and Jeff departed, not knowing that Dixie picked up her phone to call Creative.

* * *

The end of the match came. Jeff was climbing out of the cage, utterly exhausted. _Man when she said we were doing multiple tapings again, she wasn't kidding._

He got down from the cage, staggering as he wobbled a little. Magnus was laying on the floor, so he beat him down to make sure he stayed down long enough for him to climb up the ladder and retrieve the belt. He was glad that TNA was giving him a fair shot at this, despite everyone else acting like it was a crime. _Better than the crap title reigns in WWE._

Jeff climbed the ladder like there was no tomorrow, like the script said, but his sore body could only go so fast. He reached for the belt, ready to snatch it off the hook, then he found himself on the ramp. _Ow, what the hell? That wasn't supposed to happen. _

He watched as Magnus grabbed what was supposed to be his.

* * *

Ryah watched as Jeff walked into the hotel room, a mixture of disappointment and rage flashing across his face. She asked, even though she probably knew the answer, "Did ya win babe?"

"No stupid Magnus won." At Jeff's response, Ryah giggled a little. "That's a little childish."

"I know."

Ryah knew that Magnus winning wasn't apart of the storyline. She asked, "What are you gonna do about it?" She shrugged nonchalantly, but inside she wanted to tear Dixie Carter a new one.

Jeff sat on a wooden stool and muttered. "I don't know."

**I have the full story planned out and I need reviews to update this story. So review and chapter two will be up. :)**

**123**


End file.
